pathfinderfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sea of Whispering Sands
Definition of "plane" While this is certainly a planar location, it isn't itself a plane. It's a layer of the Abyss, which is the name of the plane. Thus, I don't think the Plane template belongs here. All the information contained in the template would also be present in the article and without unclear definitions, like Sphere > Abyss, which is not correct. -- yoda8myhead 15:34, 24 April 2009 (UTC) :What template should I use then? It's not exactly a "geographical" location or region, and I know it's not a plane, but it was the closest thing. People like to have easily accessible infoboxes. I'll change the sphere to abyssal realm, though.--Canifis 18:04, 24 April 2009 (UTC) ::I don't know if we've got a template yet for abyssal layers. Perhaps a new one should be made. The other option is to continue using the Plane template but make the Sphere parameter optional. I know that users find infoboxes useful, but sometimes they can be redundant when the text of the articles themselves don't provide anything that isn't located in the infobox. Deities or nations make great pages for infoboxes, because the key info like domains and population probably won't be mentioned in the context of the article and the articles have the potential to be rather long. But an article which has only a few sentences (even if they're divided up into separate headers within the page) can be scanned for desired information just as quickly as an infobox. Regardless, if we're going to use infoboxes on more articles, they need to be the right ones or need to be modified to meet less specific niches than they do now. -- yoda8myhead 22:02, 24 April 2009 (UTC) :::Sure, that sounds good. I'll take out the "sphere" section. It's hard to figure out how the cosmology works out in PFRPG when we're waiting on the Great Beyond PF Chronicles. Each layer is basically a demiplane, with its own gravity, ecology, environment, and weather. The problem is that the relation of the planes (or layers, for that matter) to each other isn't easily describable in 3D terms. Sure, the Sea of Whispering Sands borders on the Blood Clefts, and Gogunta's Mephizim is enclosed by Dagon's Ishiar, but some layers are "below" others. It's all very non-Euclidean. I suppose I'll use the plane template sometime to make an abyssal layer template.--Canifis 00:07, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Waiting on Great Beyond book... When the Great Beyond book comes out, I'm hoping it'll detail the Abyssal realms. If it does, then I'll be able to complete the terrain, and denizens section. If not then I'll take out the stub notice.--Canifis 04:49, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :It doesn't hurt the page to have sectstub notices so there's no real reason to remove them. We'll never be able to stay completely on top of info once it comes out, so leaving stub indicators will serve as a reminder that there is room for more information. Whether that information can be found in TGB or another sourcebook remains to be seen, but should have no impact on the site. Thanks for all your work on these sections! -- yoda8myhead 14:07, 27 April 2009 (UTC)